Tuesday
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "You know what day it is, right?" Charles asked, and Erik had to think about this for a moment, lost look on his face. Until… He smiled, turning his head back to the man against the wall. "It's Tuesday, isn't it?" (Charles nodded.) "And that means…" "I'm in charge," Charles finished for him, breathily.
1. Tuesday

**A/N: This is for my darling Mykkila09, because I'm **_**breaking her heart**_** with all the hurt and angst in the current fic that I'm writing. *Strikes dramatic pose* No, but in all seriousness, I promised her some fluffy/happy/CONSENSUAL sex between our boys, because lords knows that's not happening in the story I'm working on right now XD**

**Anyways, she wanted to see dominating-from-the-bottom!Charles, or as she so hilariously put it: Dominating!Charles (who still gets the fucking). XD Yeah, I think I can do that love.**

One day, Charles was walking down the hallway, minding his own business, well, as much minding as he could do- -he was a damn telepath after all- -when suddenly, a metal pipe burst out through the wall and grabbed him by the wrist. Just as he was frowning down at this, another one shot out and wrapped around his other hand, drawing the man to the wall, trapped.

"Oh, well," Charles mumbled as he studied the situation he was in. "This is promising."

But before he could get another word out, two more pipes broke free and twisted around his ankles, holding him even more securely to the wall. "Oh bugger," he muttered, trying to twist free. _Come on now, the ankle ones are a bit much._ "You're paying to have this wall replaced," he called out to seemingly no one, because, seriously— no one was around.

Then, before he knew it, the pipes holding his wrists started to travel up, breaking the plaster wall and the wooden support beams holding the hallway in place. "Seriously, if the place comes crashing to the ground, you're going to pay for the damages." Again, it seemed he was talking to himself. He sighed.

Once the pipes (and Charles' hands) reached their destination- -which was above his head- -only then did the man controlling the metal make his appearance.

And wouldn't you know it; he was smiling like a goddamn lunatic.

"Really Erik," the telepath said as the man came closer to his prey, "have you even considered at least going to see a dentist- -that many teeth can't be normal. Perhaps they can pull so-"

But Erik's low chuckling cut him, Charles', pointless ramblings off. "Oh Charles," he said as he slid closer, running a finger down the brunet's face and throat, "you've always been so fascinated by my mouth, have you not?"

And Charles' Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he felt the taller man's finger trail lower down his body- -down his chest. "Well," he breathed slowly, "as I recall, that mouth did give me a particularly spectacular blowjob the other night." He quirked an eyebrow at the German. "Care to be refreshed?"

Erik just smirked, placing his other hand on the wall by Charles' face as he leaned closer, his other hand now tracing down the brunet's hip. "Please do," he whispered against Charles' face.

Without even needing to touch his temple, Charles sent Erik the image that was still fresh in his mind:

_Erik, on his knees, lips wrapped around Charles' thick cock, sliding back and forth. Charles, looking down at him with ecstasy in his eyes, one hand tangled in Erik's hair, pulling his head closer with every bob as his, Charles', other hand braced itself on the bathroom counter for support. Erik, sucking harder, looking up into Charles' eyes as he deliberately choked himself on the cock in his mouth. Charles, letting out a breathy moan as he tightened his grip in Erik's hair, hips thrusting as the man below opened his mouth all the way, taking Charles down down deeper, swallowing every last_-

Erik blinked. Shook his head slightly, and then looked back to the man trapped against the wall.

Charles just waggled his eyebrows. "Mm, you see what I mean now?"

And that smirk on Erik's face was back- -and if possible- -even more shark-like. _Seriously, way too many teeth._

"Oh," Erik breathed out against the telepath's neck now, "I see what you mean." He placed a sucking kiss to Charles' pulse point (Charles moaned, softly). "I always knew you had an oral fixation." He then brought his eyes back up to peer into blue. "I'm just glad it's MY mouth that keeps you so interested," he said as his traveling hand made its way back up the trapped man's body, until it reached Charles' chin. And Erik took Charles' chin, and tipped it up into a soft kiss.

A soft kiss until Erik _growled_ against Charles' lips and deepened it- -pressing the man up against the wall more as the metal constricted, tightened its hold.

Charles gasped.

"Erik," he breathed, pulling his face free from the man holding him against the wall. "As much as I would _love_ for you to just ravish me right here in the hallway-" he arched an eyebrow, "-while held down by metal pipes (Erik groaned), I think we should take this to the bedroom." And at least Erik remembered to turn the water off this time before he tried _this_ little stunt again. That…that last time…that was not good…

"Besides," Charles went on (now Erik quirked an eyebrow). "You know what day it is, right?"

Erik had to think about this for a moment, lost look on his face.

Until…

He smiled, turning his head back to the man against the wall. "It's Tuesday, isn't it?" (Charles nodded.) "And that means…"

"I'm in charged," Charles finished for him, breathily. (Erik's cock _pulsed_ to life- -not that it wasn't hard before- -but now… well now… _Christ_: it was _painfully_ hard.) "And my first order of business," Charles went on, "is: release me from this metal hold and get yourself in the bedroom, now." Erik had to close his eyes to contain the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips.

"And Erik (Erik's eyes flashed back open), one more thing." Charles swallowed thickly, taking his time to draw out the anticipation.

"Take off all your clothes and tie yourself to the bed." Charles wiggled his hands best he could from behind the metal restraints. "Much like you have me now," he added with a low, seductive tone.

Growling deep in his throat, the metalbender was positive that if Charles didn't _shut-the-fuck-up_ with all his dirty talk, something was going to burst with a wet explosion.

And he wasn't talking about the pipes either.

…

"Mmm, lookie here," Charles hummed as he casual strolled into the bedroom- -_ten minutes AFTER Erik released him and sprinted down the hallway to the bedroom like his ass was on fire_- -and eyed the tied up man on the bed.

Chest starting to rise and fall from anticipation, Erik just twisted his hands against the metal of the bedframe- -and sure, he could easily get free, there was no question there- -but why ruin all the fun? (And if he really wanted to get technical, _Charles_ could always 'force' him to stay there, against his will (Ha! Like that would ever happen: Erik being forced against his will— not Charles using his powers to manipulate the man) as he did naughty, naughty things to him).

So yeah, who has the _real_ power in that relationship?

Charles walked over to the bed, slowly, striping as he did- -starting with unbuttoning his shirt.

"I could use a little help," the telepath said with the quirk of an eyebrow, looking at the naked man on the bed. Erik just glanced down to Charles' belt, biting his bottom lip into his mouth before sending the man's belt flying across the room and into a mirror.

The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces and both men's heads whipped over to see.

"Damn it," Charles muttered, "we just had that replaced from the last time." He looked back over to Erik, who had an impish look on his face. "Oh well, no worries," he told the man. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Agreeing, Erik next used his powers to unbutton and unzip Charles' trousers, pulling them down with the metal until the brunet could step out (having already removed his shoes and socks).

"Very good," he told his German lover, kicking his pants to the side and coming to join the equally naked man on the bed.

Charles kissed his way up Erik's body, starting at his shins (Erik just _groaned_, watching with useless hands as the man he loved trailed his lips up further) until he reached the bound man's stomach- -and this was _after_ deliberately avoiding Erik's throbbing and leaking cock (- -_"Come on Charles, stop teasing."_- -).

"Hmm," Charles hummed as he glanced down at the man's cock. "I suppose I could pay it a bit of attention." (Erik's eyes lit up and his breath picked up again. _Yes, please— please touch my cock_.)

Slowly, Charles traced his finger down Erik's thigh, getting close, but not quite touching the man's jutting cock. (- -_"Please, Charles."_- -) He smiled wickedly before swiping the tip of his finger over the tip of Erik's cock, thus getting some of the man's precome on it. "Like this?" The telepath whispered, bringing his finger up to his mouth.

_'Or like this?'_ He sent, and then sucked the finger into his mouth, licking off the small amount of precome that he had gathered. Erik let out a breathy moan- -since words failed him at this point- -and just nodded his head "yes", still watching as Charles sucked the finger in deeper.

'_Or perhaps a reenactment of_ '_this'_ (he sucked on his finger seductively), _only on your cock_ (he glanced down) _would be more to your liking.'_

Another less-than-dignified sound left Erik's mouth and he found himself nodding stupidly, eyes still heavily focused on the digit that Charles was sliding in and out of his mouth like it were a goddamn candy cane.

Candy cane? Why did his mind instantly go there?

Fuck it, it didn't matter, all that mattered now was the fact that Charles was lowering his body, lower and lower and-

_Joy to the world!_

Okay, it would appear we're sticking with a Christmas theme. What the fuck, Erik doesn't even celebrate Christmas. _Joy_.

But again, this didn't matter- -none of that mattered because now Charles was _sucking_- -sucking Erik's large, hard, cock down deeper into his mouth- -tasting every splendid inch he could.

_'You like this, yes?'_ Charles sent him as he flashed his eyes up, locking gazes with the man above. _'You like the way I suck your big, tasty, cock? I can't wait until I fuck myself on this.'_

"Jesus Christ Charles," Erik rasped out as he twisted against his own metal restraints. "You have to stop with the goddamn dirty talk." He took a couple of gasping breaths. "I won't last long."

_'Nonsense love_,_'_ the brunet sent him as he purposely choked himself on Erik's cock, _'you know as well as I do that I'm perfectly capable of stopping you from coming at any given point in time.'_ He then arched an eyebrow, cock still deep in his throat. _'And as far as the dirty talk goes-'_ Charles popped off of Erik's cock, taking in a ragged breath as he did. "-I've only just begun."

A shudder ran through the restrained man's body. "…_Fuck_."

"Mm, yes- -I do hope to get to that too," Charles said as he pressed up and sealed his mouth to Erik's. And the kiss was filthy and dirty, it involved tongues and teeth and Erik licking his own taste off Charles' tongue, and it was everything that Erik could've ever wanted in a kiss when it involved Charles Xavier.

Charles pulled back. "I'd better be the _only_ one you're kissing," he said matter-factly, shooting the man a wryly look.

Near rolling his eyes, Erik just said: "You _know_ you're the only one I'm kissing." He then shot Charles his own look. "Besides, if you had any suspicion at all, you could just pull it out of here." He gave his best effort at pointing to his head with one of his bound up hands. "Right?"

Thinking about this for a moment, Charles just shrugged. "I suppose you're correct." He then leaned forward and captured the metalbender's lips again- -kissing him fiercely. And both men moaned, meshing their mouths together as if in an attempt to devour each other. Charles brought one hand up and cupped Erik's jaw as he kneeled next to the bound man, deepening the kiss with every passing second.

And when they broke away, more than likely for air, Erik breathlessly said: "I want you to ride my cock."

Charles just shot him a look. "I thought I was in charge here," he told the man with a raised eyebrow, reaching for his, Erik's, cock and pumping. A smile then broke out over his face. "I was however already planning on doing that," he added with a murmur and a strangled sort of noise came from the man below. "Charles, I'm going to-"

"Oh right," Charles said quickly, removing his hand and bringing his fingers to his temple. "There you go," he said after a moment, "that should buy you some more time." He smiled evilly at Erik. "You are ready to go, yes?"

Erik just growled.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk primitive to me," Charles purred as he nuzzled his lover's neck, before placing kisses there after a moment. "Turns me on so much."

And Erik really wished he had use of his hands, because if so, he would _grab_ Charles by the back of his hair and slam their mouths together in a harsh and bruising kiss.

Primitive, Erik will show _him_ primitive.

Coming out from Erik's neck, Charles cocked an eyebrow at the man. "You're just turning me on even more," he informed the man with a murmur and Erik just growled low in his throat again. "Mm, I have an idea," Charles informed the man after a moment.

Getting up off the bed, Charles made his way to the nightstand drawer, where he pulled it open slowly, eyeing the man on the bed the entire time.

"Charles," Erik bit out, "stop tormenting me." He wrestled against his metal bounds again. "Here in a minute I'm just going to say fuck being tied to the bed and break these restraints myself." Erik looked to Charles seriously. "Get back on this bed and ride my fucking cock."

But Charles just chuckled, still looking through the bedside drawer for the bottle of lubricant he knew they had in there. "Oh Erik. You're so cute." He glanced over at the naked man. "First off," he said as he snatched the bottle up, "you will do no such thing of the sorts when it comes to freeing yourself- -you know that would just spoil our fun here." He arched an eyebrow. "And secondly (he made his way back to the bed as he spoke), last time I checked, it's still Tuesday, which means I'm still in charge here."

Charles kneed his way back onto the bed; sliding right next to the man he was teasing so. "Now," he said as he set the bottle down and reached for Erik's _screaming to be touched_ cock, "how about we have a little fun, hm?" he asked as he started stroking, slowly.

_'I swear to god Charles, the second it strikes midnight and it's no longer Tuesday, I'm going to bend you over your desk and fuck you until you cry for teasing me so bad.'_ Erik thought at the telepath as hard as he possible could. _'I'm going to make you beg me to stop- -make you sorry you ever teased me this much. You filthy, filthy little boy you.'_

Charles arched yet another eyebrow his lover's way. "Now, is that a promise (he sped up his strokes), or a threat?"

Managing a smirk, although it was difficult what with the way that Charles was working his cock, Erik just retorted: "Better hope you're not in your office at midnight." And then: "Oh god Charles, faster."

"Hmm," the brunet hummed as he sped up more, "I do hope I am."

After a minute (after Charles deemed Erik tortured enough), the younger man released his hold on the German's cock. "See? I told you I could stop you." He tapped his temple (as if Erik would forget). "How many times did I prevent the fireworks from going off early just then? Three?"

_'Quit bragging Charles,'_ Erik sent with a bite behind it. "These metal restraints won't hold me forever."

"Mm, I disagree," Charles muttered as he moved further down on the bed. "Now," he said as he reached for the bottle of lubricant, "are you going to be a good boy and just watch?" He untwisted the cap and spread a generous amount of slick out onto his first three fingers. "Or do I have to freeze you in place?"

A groan came from Erik in the form of agreement. This was always his favorite (well, at least ONE of his favorite) parts of the whole game that Charles liked to play with him on Tuesdays.

"Wonderful," the brunet said as he spread his legs. "Remember, no points lost if you destroy something metal, but as long as it's not the restraints, we'll be fine." He thought about this for a moment, and then: "Also, not my watch- -I'm still not over the last one you crumpled."

"That," Erik said with a rasp, watching intently as the man by the bottom of the bed moved his fingers closer to his, Charles', hole, "was not my fault." He licked his lips, breath picking up as Charles slowly started tracing his pucker and tight hole.

"Let me guess," Charles said with a small gasp, his breath hitching lightly, "it was _my_ fault?"

Eyes still focused on Charles' fingers (now moving in and out of his entrance slowly, twisting as they did), Erik just replied: "_I'm_ not the one who was riding my cock so hard the bed nearly fell through the floor and into the living room."

Charles let out a sharp laugh, fingers stopping as he did. "What? Erik, my god (he laughed again), you don't have to exaggerate _that_ much!" He resumed his fingering, letting out a soft breath as he did. _'The bed did not almost crash down into the living room,'_ he sent with as much matter-factly as he could.

Erik smiled. _'Raven said she could HEAR the floorboards creaking from where she sat on the couch. She said she had to leave in fear of: death-by-falling-bed.'_

"Okay fine," Charles said as he rolled his eyes- -still working his fingers in and out, "I fucked myself so hard on your cock that I nearly killed us all." He looked up to Erik. "You happy?"

The bound man just nodded. "Although you didn't have to exaggerate _that_ much- -a simple: "Yes, I almost caused the bed to fall into the living room" would've been just fi-" but Erik's words were strangled off the second he noticed Charles was working his fingers even harder (and deeper) into his body. And if that wasn't hot enough, the brunet was now panting, mouth slightly open, and looking right at Erik as he fingered himself open for the man.

"I'm tired of all this boring talk," Charles breathed out as he moved his fingers faster. "I want to talk about what I want to do to you once I open myself up enough to slide onto your big. Thick. Cock." And he punctuated each word with a quick twist.

Erik's breath hitched once. And then: "Yes," he rasped. "Tell me."

Still working his slick, wet fingers in and out, Charles just hummed before: "I think I'm going to slide down slowly, extra slowly, and force you to watch as I skewer myself on your large, perfect cock."

"Oh god Charles," Erik breathed, "more."

"And then," the smaller man said as he sped up again, "and then I'm going to ride you- -ride you so fast, so hard, so well, that every piece of metal within a 20 mile radius will tremble in fear." Charles' own breath hitched as he twisted his fingers in and out, stretching himself perfectly for Erik's cock.

And speaking of Erik's cock, it just pulsed out another small amount of precome, as Erik watched the teasing man below. "Fuck Charles," he bit out, "please, I can't take it anymore. Get your sexy ass up here and ride me like you mean it."

"Oh," Charles said as he reached out with his free hand and swiped up said small amount of precome, "I plan on it." He then traced his finger along his bottom lip, smearing the clear liquid on it before licking it off with the tip of his tongue. "Mmm, so tasty," he murmured, eyeing Erik hotly.

Erik, who was about to _burst_ if Charles didn't stop this fucking teasing soon. He growled out again, as if trying to summon the man to his cock by threat alone.

"I'm not scared of your animal noises," Charles told him, smugly, before removing his fingers with a wet "_shlunk_". He crawled his way back up the bed, kissing Erik's legs as he did. "If anything," he said between sloppy, open mouthed kisses, "I'm more entranced."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Charles chided the older man, cutting him off in his threats. "_I_ will be the one controlling the 'fucking'." He gave Erik a look. "You my friend, you can just think of yourself as a human dildo for the time being," he said as he straddled the man lying down.

Erik just smirked again, twisting his hands against the metal of the bedframe (_he could break them if he really wanted, break them and GRAB Charles' hips- -slam him down onto his cock and fuck up into Charles so hard he screams- -he could, he could if he wanted to._) before replying: "Just wait until midnight."

_'I anticipate it.'_ Charles sent him. And then: "Ohhh Erik," as he lowered himself down, tediously slow, onto the waiting cock below. He used one hand to hold the man's shaft up and as the other braced itself against Erik's firm chest. "I love the way your thick cock fills me up as I do this," he moaned out, filling himself almost to the hilt. "_God_ I love your cock Erik."

And all Erik could do was groan in agreement. So bad did he want to thrust- -_so bad_- -up into Charles, but he knew Charles was in charge here, and not having use of his hands was quite the reminder as well.

"Jesus Charles," Erik ground out as his chest started to heave. "Just- -just fucking fuck yourself on me already," he all but begged. "_Now_."

Chuckling, Charles just shook his head slightly before sliding down another inch. "So bossy," he mumbled. Followed by: "God Erik." He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Such a _big_ cock."

Erik huffed. "Charles I'm going to-"

"No you're not," Charles said quickly, stopping Erik from exploding with one thought. Erik sighed in relief. Not yet, he didn't want this to end just yet.

But when it did, they both were going to see stars.

"Charles," Erik rasped out, "move, _please_."

Charles, who was sunk down completely on Erik's cock, just gave the man a seductive look before he said: "Oh, alright."

And then he moved.

"Christ," the man on bottom bit out, _seriously_ wishing he had use of his hands now as Charles moved up and down on him. They'd look so good wrapped around Charles' hips.

"I agree," Charles said breathlessly as he used his thighs to move up and down over and over again on Erik's cock, skewering himself repeatedly, "but I'm in charge of _this_ fucking." Charles then placed one hand behind himself, on the bed, as he rode Erik with his all, causing the man below to groan out shamelessly. His other hand started traveling up his, Charles, body, skimming over a nipple until it found its way to bright red lips.

He sucked the finger into his mouth, teasingly, as he locked gazes with the man below. _'Stop. Teasing. Me.'_ Erik sent him as his breath caught in his throat. But Charles just shook his head, finger still in mouth and hips still working, as he eyed the metalbender.

_'And miss the chance at seeing all the lovely faces you make when I do?'_ He shook his head again. _'I don't think so dear.'_

"I swear to god I'm going to fuck up into you so hard." Erik snarled, hands itching to break free.

_'No you won't,'_ the telepath sent as he sucked the finger in deeper. '_You're just going to lay here while I'll do all the work and you know it. You love the way I ride your cock.'_ He picked up the pace, moving up and down quicker. _'You love the way I look on top, don't you? You like watching as your cock goes up deeper into me on every pass, yes?_'

"Stop it Charles," Erik said between harsh breaths. "Not going to last."

_'You'll last as long as I tell you to last,'_ Charles sent. And then: "Here, I have an idea," he murmured and then proceeded to lift himself up all the way off Erik, causing the man's cock to flop down onto his stomach with a wet: "_thwap_".

"Charles, what are you doing?" Erik asked in horror as the man removed himself from his cock. "Get back on me. Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with that ass." He started to strain against his bounds again.

"Oh relax," the brunet said as he turned his back on the man. "I'm not going anywhere," he told Erik before sinking back down onto his cock, filling himself up all the way before riding him "reverse cowboy" this time.

And Erik just _moaned_, watching as the man on top took his cock in deeper and deeper with every move. "Christ Charles," he huffed out, "please, please let me have use of my hands." He choked on a groan. _'I want to grab that ass of yours while you ride me like this. Please.'_

"Filthy, filthy boy," Charles murmured as he kept his back to Erik, but he refused to yield to the man's pleas. _'You'll stay just as you are,'_ he thought to him as he placed both hands on the bed now, thrusting down harder onto Erik's cock, teasing the man with his luscious ass. _'You can look all you want though.'_

And Erik had to bite his lip to keep from all out cursing at the telepath. Charles _knew_ just how much Erik loved his ass, not to mention grabbing it while they're fucking. Fucking jerk.

"I heard that," Charles commented, turning his face back to look at the man he was riding.

"Fuck Charles, I can't- -I can't take it anymore." The older man's chest was heaving now. "I need to- -I _have_ to- - at least turn around," he gasped. "I want to see your face."

Smiling, Charles ducked his head as he bit his bottom lip into his mouth. _'Oh Erik, I love hearing you all flustered,'_ he sent him before turning back the other way to face the man below him. "Better?" Charles asked and then started moving again. Erik just nodded his head "yes", still gasping and breathing heavy as the smaller man rode his cock.

"I need to cum," Erik said, urgency in his tone. Charles just smirked, still moving effortlessly up and down. "I know," he told the bottom man, "and I want you to cum- -I want you to cum inside my ass. I love the way it feels when you do that."

It was all Erik could take, with a huffing breath, Erik shot his warm seed inside the man above, cock pulsing as he filled Charles up. "_Christ_ Charles."

Smiling proudly, the man above just kept on riding. "You're going to have to bear with me for just another minute or so," Charles said as he placed both hands on Erik's chest, still thrusting his hips downward and then up again. "I'm not quite there."

Huffing out another breath, Erik just gasped before saying: "Well you're going to have to hurry- -I don't know how much longer I can take. I'm getting sensitive." But Charles just brought a hand to his temple and closed his eyes for a second.

"Better?" he asked as his eyes opened again, looking down at Erik. And the man below just nodded so Charles continued to work himself on Erik's cock for another minute or so until he too found himself coming, painting Erik's chest with his seed in three hot squirts.

Erik's hands melted free from the metal bedframe as Charles collapsed down onto him, not even caring that he just got his own cum on himself. The both lay there for a while, breathing heavy and gasping, coming down from their highs.

"So," Charles said after a beat, looking up at the man he was lying on, "midnight, huh?"

And Erik just chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "You have no idea," he murmured against the telepath's head before placing a kiss to it. "You have no idea."

End…?

**A/N: Sequel anyone? In which Erik gets his 'revenge'? Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Mykkila!**


	2. Wednesday

Revenge, Erik thought as he stalked down the hallway to Charles' study, is best served warm with a side of cock.

Although is it really revenge when you're going to fuck the one you love? And said fuckie is anticipating the fuck?

Oh well, it didn't matter- -all that mattered was that Erik was going to get his revenge. And HOW one might ask? Answer: By fucking Charles _slowly_- -like, tediously slow- -but of course.

And why 'slowly' one also might ask? Answer: Because, it's not what Charles is expecting. What Charles is 'expecting' is for Erik to tear into the room, grab Charles by the hair, rip his clothes off- -although that would just be doing the man a favor- -and then proceed to bend the smaller man over his desk and _ram_ his, Erik's, cock deep into him; thus making Charles cry out in shame.

Or without shame, whatever. Charles is a freak and Erik knows it. _And ONLY Erik knows that._

Standing outside the door to the soon-to-be-fucked man's study, Erik smiled menacingly before looking at his watch. _12:01am, perfect_. He kicked the door open.

"Oh Charles- -it's Wednesday!" Erik called out as he made his dramatic entrance. And fuck, knowing Charles, the man just might already be naked and bent over his desk, waiting for Erik and the pounding that he knew was coming his way.

But…no: he wasn't there, by his desk, or in the room, it would seem. Confused (and horny), Erik just looked around for a moment, taking in the emptiness of the room. Hm. Curious. He could've sworn the man would've been in here at the stroke of midnight, waiting for his revenge fuck. What the serious hell? It would appear that Charles was nowhere-

Wait: A smile formed over Erik's face. The room would appear vacant.

To a _normal_ man.

Luckily for Erik (and probably Charles, in the long run), Erik wasn't no fucking normal man. No, he was a goddamn _Metal Man_!

…Metal Man? What the… _Goddamnit_ Sean!

Anyways…

"Professor…" Erik whispered as he came into the room, closing and locking the door behind him with his powers. "…I know you're in here." He looked around with a sharky grin on his face. _'I can smell the metal on you, dear.'_

Charles, who absolutely was NOT hiding behind a curtain, cursed to himself as he looked down at his hand. _Damn it Xavier, you removed all your clothes_- -except for his boxers, the man has some dignity- -_but you forgot about your bloody wedding ring!_ He started to tug on the metal band (and one might say that it was like a tiny tracking device, although, if you want get technical- -Charles has his own 'tracking device' on Erik as well: it's called his mind, so yeah: the scores even) when he realized that it wasn't coming off. No matter how hard he tried. Splendid, it really IS a tracking device...a court ordered one too…

"…Charles…" came Erik's low voice as he made his way closer to the curtain. "You know I can sense the metal on you," he said as he ran a hand down the long, velvety red drape, "so you might as well-"

He whipped the curtain back. "-come out!"

"Ah!" Charles jumped a bit, so focused on trying to tug off his wedding band that he didn't even sense the man drawing near. He knew he was closing in on him, but fuck, he didn't realize he was _right there_. "You're shielding," the telepath said with a frown, giving up on his ring and looking up at his husband.

But now it was Erik's turn to frown. "Why were you trying to remove your ring?" he asked the other man, subconsciously thumbing the matching one on his left hand. Charles looked down at his hand again. "Oh, that?" He shook his head. "I was just trying to deter you- -I was going to send it rolling across the room to try and mess with you." He gave the band another tug. "But it would appear that it's not going anywhere," he said with a grunt. Erik smiled. "No my love," he said as he ran a hand down Charles' face, "it's NOT going anywhere. When I put that on you-" he leaned in closer, "-it was for _life_."

Charles looked up and- -dear lord: _life_- -it really was a tiny tracking device. If Charles ever tried to run, Erik would find him. He'd have to cut off his-

Wait, why was he thinking about this? He would never leave Erik, no matter how crazy his husband proved to be at times.

Times like this.

Swallowing, the brunet looked back up into those silver/blue/green/_whatthefuckever_, colored eyes. "It's Wednesday," he rasped out softly, "isn't it?"

Nodding, the taller man just smiled proudly down at his 'prey' before addressing him. "And, I trust you remember what I said just a mere seven hours ago?" He asked softly as he trailed a finger down Charles' neck, down to his chest. "Hm?"

"Oh," Charles said with a hitching breath, "I'm a telepath- -I never forget."

"Wonderful then," Erik said as he took a step back. "Let's go then- -to your desk. I want to see that ass spread out for me." He pulled Charles along by his wedding ring, turning his back to the man as he made his way over to the large oak desk.

"Really Erik, I can walk myself over there- -I'm perfectly capable," Charles said as his hand drug the rest of his body along. God _damn it_, Erik's powers are strong.

"I know you are perfectly capable," Erik said as he reached his destination. He turned back and flashed a smile at the younger man. "But this way ensures that you don't run."

"And now why would I go and do a thing like that?" Charles said with his best innocent smile, looking up at his husband and batting his big, blue eyes.

Erik snorted. "Don't play coy with me Charles," he told the man. And then added: "And don't bat those eyes at me either- -you know that doesn't work."

_Bat bat_. "It got you to marry me, did it not?"

Another snort from Erik with a side of eyeroll. "As you recall, _I'm_ the one who proposed to _you_."

"Yes." Charles batted his eyes again. "And because I batted these bad boys at you until you did."

"Okay, I don't have time for this," Erik said as he grabbed Charles by the back of the neck. "All this talk is just wasting time," he told the man before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

And Charles moaned, as he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

But then, and because he's funny: _'And what DO you have time for, precisely?'_

Erik broke the kiss with a growl, and looked down at his goddamn telepath for a husband. "None of that," he told Charles. "No 'in my head' while we're doing this." Charles frowned, giving the other man a pouty-lip look. "Why not? You always let me in. I thought you liked it?"

A smirk appeared over Erik's face. "I do- -on Tuesdays," he clarified. "But today's not Tuesday, love- -it's Wednesday (- -_"I know what day it is."_- -), and that means _I'm_ in charge. (- -_"We never officially agreed on that."_- -) And my first order of business is: (- -_"Oh you've got to be kidding me."_- -) turn around and place your hands on the desk and spread your legs." Erik then smirked as he looked down at his lover's state of dress. "And I see you've already took care of the "remove your clothes" part." His eyes landed on Charles' boxers and- -_oh god, they even had "E=MC2" on them_- -he smirked even harder. "Except for those of course."

Blushing, Charles just replied: "Please don't rip them- -they're my favorite."

"Hands on the desk Charles," Erik said with an eyeroll. He already knew they were the man's favorite- -Erik's the one who got them for him as an anniversary gift. Christ, like he would ever forget that. That gift led to a very nice, and messy, blowjob marathon.

Yes, a marathon. Charles sucked his cock nearly all day long; only stopping for breaks when his jaw got sore, and all while keeping Erik from coming with his powers until the end of the day, where he _exploded_ with one of the best orgasms ever.

It was…it was a _very_ nice gift from Charles.

And _hello!_- -speaking of cocks; Erik's was now quite hard from the memory, thanks.

Erik looked at Charles and growled. "You did that on purpose," he accused the man. Charles just looked sheepish. "I have no idea what you're talking about darling."

"_Lair_," Erik snarled against his husband's face, trapping the man between himself and the desk. _Well Professor_, Charles thought to himself as Erik crowded in on him even more, _you are 'literally' stuck between a rock and a hard place._ Erik's cock being the hard place of course because, well, _okay you know why._

"Ah," Charles said as he placed a hand on Erik's toned chest and pushed him back slightly, "I do believe that you said you wanted me to-" he turned around slowly, keeping his face towards the other man as he spoke, "-place my hands on the desk and spread my legs?"

A low groan came from the other man as he watched Charles assume the position, sticking his ass out a little and presenting it to the man as if he were tempting him.

Oh wait, he WAS tempting him.

And just for that, Erik sent a stinging smack to the right side of Charles' asscheek, earning him a small yelp from the man below, and then a breathy moan.

"Oh, so you DO like it rough?" Erik asked with a murmur as he rubbed the spot on Charles' ass he just slapped. "Don't you?"

Charles' forehead hit the desk as he buried his face, another low moan escaping his mouth. "You _know_ I do," he strained out, placing his cheek on the wood surface now. "Another Erik," he rasped. "Please."

But Erik pulled his hand away. "Ah-ah," he chided the man (Charles gritted his teeth). "As I recall, it's _still_ Wednesday, and that means _I'm_ in charge." He pat Charles' asscheek ever so lightly with his hand, making it jiggle slightly. "Remember?"

_Bastard_. Charles bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from flinging anything 'uncomplimentary' towards his husband. It would after all, be very uncalled for in this current situation.

"But I suppose I could give you one more love tap," Erik said as he placed one hand on the middle of Charles' back, holding him down against the desk. "Seeing how I do love your ass so." He then sent his other hand right into the soft flesh of his lover's ass, the other cheek this time, and causing yet again, another long moan to come from the man below.

"Yes Erik," Charles gasped. "Another, please." He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his breath pick up.

But Erik just rubbed the tender spot, much like he did with the first smack, and chuckled. "Oh Charles," he said softly as his hand caressed the spot in circles, "you just don't seem to understand the concept of: _I'm in charge_." He then moved his hand up to the top of Charles' boxer shorts, pulling them up until the man's asscheeks hung out (much like when Raven wears those ridiculously short 'booty shorts' that she deems appropriate to wear around the mansion), looking hot as ever. "Mm, sexy," he murmured as he eyed his handy work: two very large, and lovely, red marks on his lover's ass. One on each side.

"You forgot the middle," Charles rasped out, cheek still pressed against the desk as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Mm, you're right," Erik muttered as he let Charles' boxers fall back to normal. He then kneed the bent-over man's legs apart more, exposing him fully, and took in a breath before sending his hand right over Charles' entrance.

And Charles gasped, his head coming off the desk as he did, but then his eyes slid shut again and he moaned happily as he lowered his head back down. Erik grinned and then-

Wait a minute. He grabbed Charles by the back of the hair and hissed against his face: "You just said that to get me to spank you again."

_Guilty_. Charles just smiled as he turned around to meet Erik's face, who was now bent over Charles' body, hard (but still trapped) cock resting against the telepath's asscheeks (also still trapped). "Mmm, I did, yes," he told the man before sealing their mouths together in a filthy kiss.

And this time Erik groaned, rutting his erection against the smaller man's ass. "Going to fuck you so hard," he breathed out after breaking the kiss, lips trailing across Charles' face as he pulled back.

Once the taller man was upright again, he sent one more smack to Charles' abused (abused? Ha! It hasn't seen _abused_ yet) ass. Charles gasped out again, his own hard cock pressing painfully against the desk. He tried to wiggle his ass back and forth for friction, but Erik wasn't having any of that, oh no. He placed one strong hand on top of Charles' lower back, stopping the man from wiggling back and forth.

"Ah-ah-ah Charles," he chided the man- -_again_. "Only I can show your cock attention," he said as he slid said hand down Charles' ass, cupping one cheek when he reached the bottom. He bounced the cheek in his palm a couple of times before he spoke again. "And right now, I'm very fascinated with this ass of yours." Another light smack to the cheek just to watch it jiggle.

_That complete bastard_. "This is just because I wouldn't let you touch my ass when I was riding you earlier," Charles bit out. "Isn't it?"

A chuckle, and then: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Erik then placed both hands on the man's ass and shook them.

"Okay, would you stop it," Charles said as he turned his face back to look at his "ass-man" of a lover (well "titties" were out). "This is not a rap video, stop making by booty shake."

"Oh," Erik said as he focused on making Charles' ass shake even more, "this is so a rap video." He then pulled his hands back and sent another small tap to the top of each cheek, smiling at the jiggle they made.

"Fine," Charles said, leaning up on his forearms as the man behind him played with his rump, "then if you're just going to play with my ass all night, and NOT fuck me, then I'm at least going to get some work done while I'm here." He grabbed for a pen and the nearest notebook on his desk.

But both pen and notebook floated away, the pen by the small metal tip and the notebook by the spiral. _Goddamn it_. Charles gritted his teeth again and narrowed his eyes as he watched his work drift away from his reach. He glanced back at the man responsible. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Erik just chuckled, still feeling the man up, and replied: "No- -I'm an "ass-man"," he told his husband. And to demonstrate this, he shook Charles' asscheeks with his hands again.

"Yes," Charles muttered, turning back to face the other way, "I've already established that." He waited a beat and then looked back over his shoulder again, at the fucking lunatic obsessed with his behind. "Are you quite done yet?" he asked. Boy he was getting tired of his hard-on being pressed against the desk- -he needed some friction damn it.

"Almost," Erik muttered, still entranced (_Jesus, it's just an ass_) and jiggling away. "God, I could look at this thing all day (- -_"What are you talking about- -you DO."_- -)." The older man gave Charles' rump one more smack before he focused his eyes on something _other_ than an ass. He smiled at Charles. "Okay, that's enough foreplay," he declared, and then _ripped_ Charles' boxers off him. Literally, like: tore the fuckers right off, shredding them in the process.

"_ERIK!_" The now completely naked (_Ooh, nice_) man cried out in horror. He whipped his head back to face his now _clearly insane_ husband. "I told you NOT to tear those! They were my favorite!"

Looking down at both his hands- -yep: two pieces of shredded material- -and then back to Charles. He shrugged. Sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot."

"How could you forget?! I JUST told you-"

"Hey, I have an idea," the _boxers murderer_ said, cutting Charles and his nagging (nagging to Erik) off. He then proceeded to cram one half off said murdered boxers into Charles' open and still nagging mouth.

Erik took a step back and smiled. "There, that's better."

Charles…Charles was NOT fucking amused. At all. He furrowed his brows before: 'You know my dear, I could always make you THINK it's Tuesday again.' He spit the torn underwear out, giving Erik a dry look. "And torment you all over again."

Erik just smirked, hopeful look on his face. "You'd do that for me?"

Okay, apparently this was hopeless, Charles just groaned before turning his head back around to face the other way. Maybe he will get some work done while Erik fucks him- -that'll show him. Charles reached for another pen.

"Charles, unless you want me to use that pen on you," the metalbender said as he trailed a finger down his lover's back (Charles shuddered, his cock pulsing harder), "then I'd suggest you put that back-" he spread the brunet's asscheeks. "-_now_."

Charles _threw_ the pen across the room, as if it were a bomb about to exploded and kill them all. Not that Charles didn't enjoy the idea of Erik using various and random object (especially ones made out of metal- -_Mm_- -he _loved_ Erik fucking him with his powers, so sexy) to fuck him with, it was just that…well..

Charles really liked that pen. It was a gift, and he didn't think such a nice gift deserved the fate of being turned into a dildo- -that's what he had Erik's cock for anyways, and- -_oh_: speaking of Erik's cock…

"_Oh god_," Charles rasped out as the man behind him slid his cock up Charles' asscheeks again. And when lubricant came into play was still a mystery to Charles- -no, wait: spit. It was just spit. And _a lot_ of it! Dear lord, Erik must be salivating back there, _the animal_.

"Please don't fuck me with just spit." A pause. "Again." Charles looked back at the man behind him. "I have some lube in my desk- -it's just right over there (he canted his head towards a drawer), in that top drawer there."

But Erik was already smirking, reaching into his pants (that were now down around his thighs, seeing how his cock just had to come out and play) and pulling out his own bottle of lube. He smacked it right down on the desk, right in front of Charles' face. "I know you keep lube in your desk, but I brought my own- -and mines better."

"What the? How can you even-" but again, Charles' consistent nagging (Erik's words) came to an abrupt end the second Erik thrust his cock between the bent over man's asscheeks, again. "_Nmh_!" came from Charles instead. He thumped his head down onto the desk, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "_Please_," he choked out on a breath. "Please just fuck me already- -don't tease me, you know I can't take it." Cock. In him. _Now_.

"But you had no problem teasing me," Erik said with a smile. And then: another pass at Charles' ass with that magical cock of his.

Magical? _Pffh_. Big head much Magneto?

Another less then dignified sound broke free from Charles' mouth before: "Yes, but you're stronger than I. You can take the punishment, the _teasing_, I cannot." He banged his head against the desk lightly (he's not trying to give himself a concussion or anything, fuck. Not right before Erik fucks him) and then turned it to the side; pressing his cheek back on the surface. "I'm weak Erik."

"Flattering with get you everywhere," Erik said with a chuckle, reaching down and grabbing his husband by the back of his hair, pulling him up into a kiss- -Charles craning his neck to meet the man's lips.

They kissed for a minute, tongues tasting each other and moans being muffled by hot lips.

And then Erik broke away. "Now Charles," he said as he gently pushed Charles back down onto the desk, "I want you to spread your legs as much as you can. As much as you can as long as it's comfortable for you."

"Thank you," Charles breathed, relieved that the teasing would end and the fucking would begin. "Thank you." He spread his legs more, presenting his ass to the man behind him and all its glory.

Now who's being big headed?

"Mm-Mm," Erik hummed as he ran a hand down one of Charles' cheeks. "I can't wait to fuck this ass." (Charles quivered.) He then looked back up to the man over the desk. "And just for fun-" Erik reached out with his powers and transformed the metal paperweight (_wait, when did I acquire a paperweight?_ Charles thought to himself as he watched it reshape itself before his eyes) into a pair of fashionable cuffs.

The cuffs then dropped down and slid around the telepath's wrists, locking into place with ease. _Ah, that's when I acquired a paperweight_, Charles thought to himself dryly, _the second this metal psycho came into my life._

And Charles may have thought that one a little too loudly, because:

"I heard that."

Okay, maybe he thought that one loudly on purpose, because really? Who sneaks in and puts a paperweight on one's desk when they're not looking? That's just barbaric.

"You like it and you know it," Erik murmured from behind Charles' back, lubing his cock up well with the slick he produced. Because his is _better_, remember? He then, testing, slipped one wet finger into Charles, causing the man to ground out a moan, head hitting the desk again. "You're still pretty loose from earlier," Erik concluded, slipping in another finger to join the party. "Oh yeah, you worked yourself real well on my cock earlier (Charles stifled a loud moan against the wood desk)." He twisted a third finger in, sliding it around with the others for a minute before pulling all three out with an obscene sound.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to fuck you now," Erik announced, like it were news or something, Christ. Possibly even front page news. _Extra, extra, read all about it: Erik fucks Charles over his desk, again._

Dear lord, what is going on in Charles' mind?

_Whoa!_ Fuck Charles' mind: what was going on in his _ass_?

Oh, that's right- -Erik's cock, and _Mmm_, does it feel good. Charles gasped out, his bound hands gripping the edge of the desk as Erik slid his cock in further: another antagonizing inch or so.

"Erik," he breathed, his face coming up off the desk. He twisted round to see the man. "Please," he begged (Erik grinned. Small victories.) "Please, please just fuck me- -don't tease me." Another broken moan. "Please just fuck me." A pause. "Hard."

And now Erik gasped. Jesus Christ- -just hearing Charles beg like that. _"Hard."_ God, so filthy.

But no, Erik agreed earlier—he was going to do this HIS way this time around. And he wanted to fuck Charles slowly- -_extra slowly_. Drag the pleasure out as long as he could. And speaking of dragging things out slowly: Once Erik finally got his cock balls deep (Charles moaning like a horny school girl while her teacher fucked her and…_oh_- -do save that fantasy for later please), he drew said cock out slowly- -like, tediously slow, watching as his long member reemerged (all wet and shiny- -_god Charles' ass was perfect_), bringing it all the way to the tip before starting the process all over again: pushing his cock slowly back in, inch by inch until Charles was squirming and wiggling and _begging_ Erik to just all out _ram_ his goddamn cock into him and fuck him into oblivion.

_Fuck_, so much in fact that Erik had to reach down with one hand and press it to Charles' back: holding him down and still as he started to fuck into him with a little more speed now.

But not too much.

And Charles drew Erik's name out as he moaned it, still burying his face on the desk, panting and gasping and wishing the other man would just fuck him _hard_ already.

But no, Erik wasn't done with this slow fuck yet- -he wanted to make it last. He brought both hands now down and grabbed onto Charles' rump, spreading the man's cheeks as he withdrew once again- -watching as his cock slipped out with ease. "Christ Charles," he drawled, hypnotized by the sight below, "I could just fuck this ass all day."

"Yes," Charles whined out as his head came up off the desk, eyes closed, "we've established that." He let out a long breath before putting his head back down.

A smack to his ass though brought that head right back up. He twisted his face around to look at the culprit. "What was that for?" he asked as Erik slid his cock out again- -still slowly, thanks- -and then pressed his hips forward once more, thus pushing his cock back in. Erik just watched for a moment- -watched as that tight ass engulfed his cock all over again- -before he looked to his husband.

"I want to look at you while I fuck you," he answered simply. "Stay just like that," he told the brunet, pushing Charles' asscheeks up with palms as he slid his cock in and out a little faster now. "I want to see your face while I do this."

And Charles moaned, of course he moaned, in fact: it came out as a breathy moan, as he looked at his lover. He watched as the man moved his hands to grip his, Charles', waist, still thrusting his hips back and forth (_thank fuck- -finally getting up to speed now_).

"You like that, huh?" Erik got out between increasing breaths. He smiled at the man.

Charles just sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, stifling a little moan as he did, and shook his head yes- -still looking at Erik (although his neck was starting to crane) as the man fucked his ass.

"Good," Erik said, and then gripped the man's waist even more as he sped up his thrust, "because now the real fun begins."

And then he was moving faster: hips snapping into Charles' ass and the sound of skin on skin becoming increasingly obscene as this once slow fuck turned into _animalistic_.

"Oh my god Erik, _yes_," Charles groaned out, and he couldn't help it: he just had to put his forehead back down on the desk- -it was just too much. But Erik seemed okay with that; he just kept right on fucking. His hands moving up Charles' waist slightly as both their bodies became drenched in sweat.

"Yes Charles," he huffed. "Feels so good."

"Erik," Charles gasped. He looked back once more. "Erik, can I- -can I take these cuffs off? Will _you_ take the cuffs off? Please, I want- -I want to touch myself while you fuck me."

Erik's answer came in the form of the lamp fusing itself to the desk and the cord wrapping around Charles' cuffs (tightly), until Erik was sure that Charles' hands weren't going anywhere. Charles lifted an eyebrow. _'I take it that's a "no" then?'_

"That's a no Charles," the taller man said as he sent another smack to Charles' asscheek, the left one this time. "Only I get to get you off- -and I prefer to do it _this_ way," and he rammed his cock in once, hard, to prove his point.

Charles choked on a sentence, possibly: _"oh god."_ or _"dear god."_, but it was hard to tell; Erik's cock ramming into him was quite the distraction as it was. Next Charles felt one of Erik's hands slide down his back: once, twice, three times; as if he was petting the man, calming him down or something.

"What's wrong?" Charles rasped out, turning his face to look at the man again- -and Christ, his hair was all sweaty and damp, falling in his eyes and looking so fucking sexy.

Erik, whose hair was equally wet and in his face, and who was still fucking Charles wildly, just ran another hand down his lover's back before he replied: "Your legs: they're shaking. Am I fucking you too hard?"

Too hard? Was that a joke? "You're not fucking me hard enough," the smaller man replied. He pressed his forehead back to its spot on the desk (now complete with a small pool of sweat) as Erik got to work fucking him harder.

And Charles couldn't say he didn't ask for it: when Erik brought him to pieces (the man had been working him into a fit for the last twenty minutes or so). Erik nailed the man's prostate at just the right speed- -causing Charles to cry out loudly as he came all over the side of his desk, painting it with his shame...or well- -_lack_ of shame. It was hard to shame Charles now of days, what with having a hunky German husband who loved to try and make him blush with all the dirty, dirty new stuff he liked to try.

"Little bit longer Charles," Erik huffed out as he thrust his cock harder into him (_and where has Charles heard that line before?_).

Erik gripped onto his husband's hips firmly as he drove his ready-to-_burst_ cock in and out quicker, dragging out all the pleasure he could. _So tight_.

Until:

"Oh _fuck_," Erik groaned out, legs going wobbly as he filled the man he loved with his hot seed, coming complete inside him. "_Yes_…"

Charles thumped his head down on the desk, breathing heavy and sweating more than he cared to be. Erik withdrew his cock slowly, gasping as his spent (and sensitive) member slid out with an even obscener sound than earlier.

"Oh god Charles," Erik breathed out as he worked on catching his breath, "that was one of the best fucks we've had in a while." He smiled at the man as Charles turned back and looked at him. "The last time being when you nearly fucked us through the floor."

"God, this again," Charles grumbled, rolling his eyes. He raised his voice. "There was no way that bed would've crashed down through the floor, I already told you- _hmmp_!" But Erik had shut him up with a kiss, pulling Charles up to him by the metal cuffs (having the lamp cord already retracted back to its normal spot) and moaned softly into the other man's mouth.

When he pulled back, Erik nuzzled Charles' face, releasing the man from his cuffs (they fell to the floor with a *clank*) and whispered in his ear: "I love you Charles."

And all Charles could do was smile, and repeat back the same words. "Love you too Erik."

They stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying the warmth and love radiating off both of them. And then Erik pulled back again with that sharky smile he's so famous for and said:

"So, next week? Same time, same place?"

And Charles just shot him a level look. "Do I even have to answer that?"

"No," Erik said as he chuckled, "no you don't."

"Good," Charles replied, pressing up and placing one last kiss to his husband's mouth. "Then let's go to bed."

And bed they went.

THE END.


End file.
